


Shut Up

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [21]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Excessive Alcohol Consumption, F/M, Language, Nausea, Unwanted Advances, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: A celebratory drink after a hunt gone well leads to something she least expected.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/reader, dean w/reader
Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for @spngenrebingo as well as @winchester-fantasies 1000 Followers challenge. I picked the phrase “Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.”. For some reason I couldn’t get it out of my head as a drunken confession, thus this was spawned. Let me know what you thought, xo Alex.

The crowd that greeted the three of them as they entered the dingy, dark bar was no surprise to any of them. It was the only bar nestled on the south end of the main road of the no-name small midwestern town that they had just finished up a vampire hunt at. Besides the small market, a few kitschy stores and a bank, the town mostly consisted of farms nestled on the outskirts of the one block of downtown. That was the lot of them that graced the worn out furniture of the place advertising a cold beer; farmers. Most of them were graying men in dirty, worn jeans sprinkled with a few women and brighter, younger men that hadn’t yet been hunched over by the weight of a lifetime of manual labor. 

“Grab us a seat?” Dean raised an eyebrow at her and his brother. Sam tilted his chin in acknowledgement and guided her to one of the only empty booths in the whole place. The old leather cracked under her weight as she slid in across from Sam, not that she noticed. 

Places like these had become commonplace in her life since becoming a hunter. It was not a life of luxury, it was one of blood, declined credit cards, stain motels, and self-stitched wounds. She didn’t regret it, as stupid as it all may sound, because it was the most free she had ever felt. It was proof that you didn’t need to surround yourself in material things for your life to have meaning. She got to save people, the one thing that her heart seemed more drawn to than anything. That’s also why she guessed she had been so drawn to the hunter leaning over the splintered bar. 

Both of their lives had been defined by being a hunter. No matter how much the notion of living that apple pie wormed its way into their heads, somewhere deep down, they have always understood this is where they belonged. Dean was her in male form in so many ways, self-sacrificing, intelligent, beautiful, and a major idiot. Dean just happened to possess the bravado to put on a front, to be the macho ladies man that he thought he was supposed to be. She knew better than that. The late nights spent in motel after motel, with more whiskey than any human should consume, and witnessing the love and the loss. It was in these moments, when the shell came down, that she was able to see that the man that every monster feared was just a soft boy who wanted nothing more than to do a little good in this fucked up world. It was in these moments that she stupidly fell in love with Dean Winchester.

“Looks like there might be a case up in Maine, sounds witchy.” Sam’s nose scrunched and drew in his brows as he read what was sure to be some news article on his phone. 

“Seriously Sam? I just rinsed the vampire blood from my jeans, can’t you at least have one beer before you are looking for a new case?” She mocked his signature scowl, but Sam only rolled his eyes. Folding her arms on the table top, she leaned into the stained wood. 

“I like to keep moving.”

“You’re exhausting is what you are.” Movement in her peripheral had her turning her gaze onto the incoming Winchester. Dean handed off a beer to his brother and to her, her signature old fashioned. With a lick of her lips, she took an eager sip. The alcohol settled low in her empty stomach, hitting her brain with an instant warmth. Dean nudged her elbow, urging her to scoot into the booth. She obliged, allowing the man to scoot in next to her. 

“Why is Sammy exhausting?” Dean cast his glance between her and his brother as he took a pull from his own beer. 

“Your little brother has already found us another case.” She admonished with an accusing gaze towards the man across from her. 

“Come on, man. We haven’t even had our celebratory drink.”

“That’s what I said!” Her jaw dropped in excitement at their shared thinking.

“Besides, I haven’t even had a chance to engage with the fruits of the local’s labor.” Dean smirked as though he had made the most clever innuendo, his elbow digging into her side as he sought her encouragement, only to jostle her enough to spill the sugary liquid down her leggings. Setting the drink down, she grabbed some napkins from the dispenser on the table, blotting up the wetness on her thigh and trying to hide the way her jaw was now clenching. 

“Classy.” The huff left her lips as she tossed the now torn napkins onto the table. Sam shared her same annoyed expression, though you’d think by now they would be used to Dean and his antics. 

“Aw come on, kid. You can’t tell me there isn’t at least one guy in here you have your eye on.” Dean turned his narrowed eyes onto her as the heat rose in her cheeks. Of course there was one guy, not that she would ever say his name aloud. Thankfully, working as a hunter had given her a chance to refine her acting capabilities. Sitting up a little straighter, she mocked scanning over the men in the bar, though she had already done so when they had first walked in. 

Casting a disgusted yet thoughtful look on her face, she shook her head. “Nah, not really anybody my type in here.” 

“Well, that bartender is just my type.” Dean shrugged and pulled his car keys from his pocket before tossing them at Sam. “Don’t wait up?” 

Sam and her watched as he sauntered over to the bar, no doubt flashing his pearly whites and giving the unsuspecting women some truly awful pick up line. She pointed her thumb at his retreating figure as she turned back to Sam. “Why do we take him out?” 

“I think it’s usually him taking us out and then ditching us.” Sam clarified. 

“Ah, yes. How could I forget?” The alcohol still in her glass was now offending her, as it was not yet in her stomach. She tipped the glass back and swallowed the rest of the amber liquid in one go, knowing it would only be the start of many. Sam’s nose was already stuck back in his phone and she knew that she was officially on her own for the rest of the night. 

With a huff, she slid back out of the booth and made her way to the bar. The beautiful woman who had caught Dean’s eye was currently preoccupied, soaking up whatever compliments Dean was surely throwing her way. Y/n’s waving hand caught the bartender’s eye, and she knew that the woman had seen her, but she instead chose to stay leaned over the bar, accentuating her assets for the tall hunter. 

Trying again, she called out. “Excuse me?” The bartender turned her head finally, her eyes rolling slightly and the interruption before heading over to Y/n. 

“Yeah?” She sighed, the gum in her mouth popping as she chewed. Y/n ordered two more drinks, much to the bartender's dismay. The woman nodded and moved off to make the drinks. As she came back with the finished product, Y/n could feel Dean’s gaze on her. When she turned her head to him, he was grinning from ear to ear. Dean tossed her a wink as the bartender came back to him, only to elicit a groan from his friend. 

“I’m gonna need a lot more of these if I’m going to make it through tonight.” She grumbled to herself. This was not the first time that Dean has hooked up with a woman, lord knows he was doing it long before they ever met, and it would not be the last time either. Usually, she was good at letting it roll off her back. Dean wasn’t hers to claim and she has had her fair share of hookups, but tonight she was just pissed. As her best friends, she just wanted to celebrate a successful hunt with the Winchester brothers. She wanted to let loose and have a few laughs, but both went and smashed that dream. Sam was already focused on the next monster hunt and Dean was focused on his next woman hunt. 

With her first drink already warming her body, she downs the second in two gulps. Her head shakes as the liquid burns all the way to her stomach. Fuzziness begins to cloud her brain, the exact feeling she was looking for to get her through the night. 

After a number, that of which she could not articulate, of drinks later, she was twiddling with the bowl of empty nut shells in front of her. The anger and sadness that she was trying to drown from her gut was still there. She should have known that with the man she stupidly let herself fall for, shamelessly flirting away with another woman only feet from her, it was a feat she could not conquer. 

“You’ve been sitting here all by yourself for quite some time. Whoever you are waiting on has really made a mistake.” A gruff voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Her head rolled towards the man now leaning against the bar next to her. She could only grunt out a response at the irony. 

“Luckily for you, I’m here now.” The words left a nasty taste in her mouth. The guy reached out and moved her hair back over her shoulder, the action sending a chill through her body that stoked the anger in her belly. This time she really looked at the man. He was probably around her age, though it was hard to tell underneath the unkept beard and dirty trucker hat. The skin she could see where his sleeves were rolled up was tan, telling her he most likely worked on one of the many farms nestled around the town. 

“Don’t see how that makes me lucky.” She chided as she did her best to convey to this man that she was not in the mood. The guy did not take the hint though, and even through the cloud enveloping her mind, her hunter instincts were on high alert.

“Baby, you don’t even-” His words were cut short as her hand flew to his wrist when he reached out for her face. His head slammed against the bar as she twisted his arm behind his back. The slamming of his weight against the wood echoed throughout the bar, gaining the attention of everyone inside. 

With venom dripping from her tongue, she leaned in by his ear and whispered, “Never, put your hands on a woman without her consent.” She pushed his head again for effect before releasing him and heading for the door. Adrenaline was now pumping through her body, but she needed the cool air of the night for some clarity as the reality of the situation began to sink in. She heard the stomp of his boots before she heard his words.

“Fucking bitch!” The expletive had her spinning on her heels, the action making the room spin far after her body ceased moving. As her vision focused, Dean and Sam stepped in between her and the stranger. 

“Uh, uh. I’d think twice about that buddy. She could still put you on your ass even with the amount of alcohol she consumed.” Dean shrugged on his jacket and lowered his shoulders, making himself somehow seem taller than he already was. She watched as Sam copied the action as the guy stepped up to Dean, again not all deterred by the two huge men in front of him. 

“Oh yeah, so why don’t you let her?” He challenged, his eyes darting to where she was standing over Dean’s shoulder. Dean laughed in his cocky, I-could-give-a-fuck, way and looked over his should to glance into the eyes of the inebretaed woman behind him. 

“Nah, I think I’ll save you the embarrassment.” The guy reeled at Dean’s comment, his fist flying out straight for Dean’s face. Dean dodged the action easily, ready to return the favor only to be stopped by his little brother. The two shared a silent conversation before Dean relaxed and darted off towards her. He put his hand against her back to guide her out of the bar, only to switch tactics when he realized she was wobbly on her feet. Tossing the keys for the impala to Sam, he slung her arm over his shoulder and helped support her weight on the walk to the car. 

“I was fine.” Her argument was slurred as he opened the back seat for her. 

“I know you were, kid.” Dean promised with a small chuckle as he slid in the backseat beside her. He answered her quizzical look with a pat of his thigh, inviting her to rest her head on his lap. Without hesitation, she obliged his offer, snuggling up to the warmth of his body. 

“Not drivin’?” 

“Gotta make sure you don’t ruin the upholstery back here.” One of Dean’s hands began a gentle stroke up and down her arm as his other brushed her hair away from her face. The last thing she remembered before slipping into darkness was the feeling of his fingers running through her hair

~

One nuisance after another kept tugging her back into consciousness. The sahara inside her mouth was the first thing she noticed, followed quickly after by the pounding inside her head. She rolled onto her stomach and shoved her face into the musty motel pillow, only for her movement to cause her stomach to roll. With the bile rising in her stomach, she leapt from the bed and made a beeline to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet in just enough time to lift the seat before she was emptying her stomach into the creme colored basin. Once the damn had opened, it couldn’t be stopped. Her stomach was hell bent on keeping up this whole fiasco until it had nothing left to give. Even when a hand met her shoulder and pulled her hair back from her face, she couldn’t do more than weakly swat at whoever it was behind her. 

“Shh, that’s it, get it out.” Dean’s soothing voice filled the small bathroom as he rubbed her back. At least she knew who it was behind her now, though that didn’t make it any better. This was the last thing she wanted him witnessing. No person ever needed to witness the horror show that was currently happening. 

When it seemed that she had nothing left to give, she left out a low groan and collapsed against the bathtub. It was then she noticed the coolness of the tile against her legs and her subsequent lack of pants. 

“Here, kid.” Dean offered her a wet washcloth and she took it, washing away the saliva from her chin and sweat from her forehead. “I’ve got some pain killers here and a sports drink.” He handed them over as well. “But just go slow, you don’t want it all coming back up again. Been there, done th-”

**“Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.” ** The words tumbled out before she could stop them. It’s just that he was using his concerned and deep rumble, the one that always got her heart racing a little bit and she so did not want to deal with that on top of everything else at the moment. Not to mention she wasn’t one hundred percent sure she wasn’t still a little drunk. 

“What was that?” Dean chuckled softly and she didn’t have to look up at him to know he was smirking. There was no way she was ever going to live this down, so she might as well just throw caution to the wind. 

“I’m just… my head hurts and I’m trying to figure out why I don’t have pants on and you just keep going on with that voice of yours.” She gestured her hands in his face, only causing him to laugh again at her. “Don’t laugh.” She pouted at him.

“You took your own pants off once I got you into your bed. I had to stop you from taking off the rest of it.” Heat rose up on her cheeks, knowing fully well that he was not lying. Her clothes tended to come off the more she drank because she always got hot. Dean moved to sit beside her, their shoulders touching as his back hit the tub.

“Yeah, that’s not surprising.” She mumbled. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” There was a pause as he took a deep breath. “So, you think my voice is appealing…” 

“Ugh, Dean please forget I said that.” She let her head fall back and her eyes close in her embarrassment. 

“No way, kid.”

“Dean, I-” Dean put a finger in front of her lips, shutting her up and confusing her still muddled brain. His hand trailed across her jaw, the large span of his fingers enveloping her neck as he pulled her to him. Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into her, his lips hesitant against her own. As the shock of his action subsided, she melted into him, allowing everything Dean to invade her senses. The feeling of his chapped lips against hers, the faint smell leftover from his cologne last night, and even the soft groan that emanated from his throat as she gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. 

As she pulled back when her lungs began screaming for oxygen, the realization hit her. “Oh my god, I just puked!” She squealed in disgust, only for Dean to laugh at her again. As much as she used to love the sound of his laughter, it was really beginning to tick her off now. 

“Trust me, not the first time I’ve made out with a girl who just puked.” 

“I really don’t want to know.” She took another sip of her sports drink as she mumbled under her breath. 

“No, you probably don’t. But it doesn’t matter anyway, cause you’re the only hungover, vomiting chick, I ever want to make out with again.” Dean shrugged with a soft smile gracing his lips. 

You shook your head, laughing at the cheesy, soft hunter sitting beside you. “God, I hate you.” 


End file.
